Some kinds of vehicles, such as passenger vehicles, are equipped with a front subframe in a front portion of a vehicle body. In vehicles of these kinds, left and right brackets are placed on lower portions of left and right front side frames that are located in the front portion of the vehicle body and extend in a longitudinal direction with respect to the vehicle body, and the front subframe is attached to lower portions of the left and right brackets with left and right bolts. The vehicle body front structure with such a structure is known in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei 2006-205811, for example.
In the vehicle body front structure known in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei 2006-205811, the left and right brackets are suspended from lower faces of front portions of the left and right front side frames. Front end portions of the front subframe are attached to the left and right brackets with the left and right bolts. The left and right brackets are configured to be welded to the lower faces of the front portions of the left and right front side frames.
Recently, the technique on how to absorb collision energy when a collision occurs at a front portion of a vehicle body has been under development. In order for the vehicle body to absorb the collision energy more effectively, it is preferable that a front subframe be detached from left and right front side frames by a collision load. On the other hand, during normal travel of a vehicle, it is requested that the driving performance and ride comfort of the vehicle be maintained by fastening the front subframe to the left and right front side frames properly, which is contradictory to the above request.